Moving Forward
by irishgirl729
Summary: Starts after the season 4 finale. LL and other characters mixed in. I know there are a lot like it out there... reviews appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Many thanks to ASP for creating them.

A/N: This is my first fic. Please review. I have additional chapters ready to go. Its mainly L/L but with some new and old characters mixed in. Starts where R/R left off.

Lorelai stood at the front desk and thought about what happened yesterday, it seemed like days ago. The test run, Jason showing up, her parents leaving being so mad at her, Luke - Luke! (she smiled) Rory and Dean (she frowned). It took some convincing to get Rory to come back to the Inn last night, when they got back everyone was in bed. Rory did not want to come down and help with breakfast but at least having her here was better than leaving her alone at the house. She glanced down at the comment cards that they have collected so far, Luke's was on top, not a comment card but a note. She found it under her door this morning. 'Had to get to the diner. Talk to you soon. Thank you for a wonderful evening. Luke.' She sighed, so much going on.

'Mom?'

Lorelai looked up. 'Hi honey, how are you doing this morning?' They hugged and Rory said 'OK'.

Lorelia kissed the top of her head. 'It may not seem this way now but everything is going to be all right, you have some tough days ahead of you. I am here for you, remember that OK?'

Rory sighed, 'Thanks Mom. Sorry I did not come down and help this morning, is there anything I can do now?'

'No, we are going to go over the comment cards. I think that will take pretty much the rest of the day.'

'Mom I'm sorry about the things I said last night' '

'It's OK, we can talk about that later.'

Rory started walking toward the door. 'If you don't need me I am going to go talk to Lane, she should be getting off from Luke's about now.'

'Oh, so you are going to Luke's?' Lorelai asked, her voice was a little high-pitched at the end.

Rory walked back over to her and whispered, 'Did something happen? Are you officially dating Luke now?' Lorelai smiled, she couldn't help it. 'You are! I can see that smile on your face!'

Lorelia looked around to make sure the room was empty. 'Shh. I am still not sure what is going on between us, something is, I'm just not sure what.'

'OK, I won't say anything if I see Luke.'

'Thanks Honey, call me later so we can figure out dinner or something.'  
  
The comment cards were strewn on the table as Sookie, Michel and Lorelai discussed the test run, most of the comments were very useful, even Taylor's list had some good suggestions. 'We can do all of these things before we officially open. Sookie, are you going to call four of your kitchen staff and ask them to come back?'

'Yes, I will do that today.' They looked at Michel.

'What?' Michel looked hurt. 'Why are you looking at me like that? It's not my fault they decided to leave.'

Lorelai and Sookie shared a smile. 'If they don't come back we will have to interview this week. Anything else?' Sookie and Michel shook their heads.

Lorelai reached across the table and squeezed their hands. 'This is a great beginning, I am so happy we are doing this together.'  
  
This is my first fic, reviews appreciated!!


	2. ch 2

He answered the phone, 'Luke's'.

'Hi' a female voice said.

'Hey, how are you?'

'Luke, this is Liz'

'I knew that.'

'Sure, whatever, you did not!'

'You're right, I didn't. I was expecting someone else but I am glad you called. How is married life?'

'It's great. So who were you expecting a call from?'

'Uh, nobody, never mind.'

'Come on, tell me.'

Luke looked around the dinner and ducked around the corner, away from customers. 'Lorelai.'

'Lorelai? So does that mean you two have finally come to your senses figured out you belong together? I saw how you both acted at my wedding. So tell me what happened.'

He told her about dancing at the wedding, asking her to a movie and bringing her flowers at the Inn. 'So when I saw her talking to her ex- boyfriend I didn't know what to think, and then I talked to him and he said they were still together working over a 'rough patch.'

'Oh no.' she said.

'I saw Lorelai after that and she told me that they did break up and we worked it out.'

'Its about time! So, anything you know, happen.'

'Liz...'

'Come on, any juicy details you can share with your little sister?

'No, I mean, there are no juicy details.. I kissed her. That's it.'

'Thats it?'

'Well, we were interrupted before anything else would have happened.' Luke said.

'Interrupted, how?'

Luke chuckled, 'That is a longer story.'

'Can't give me a little tidbit? I miss the old Stars Hollow going's on.'

'Well, it had to do with someone naked but not me or Lorelai.'

Liz laughed, 'Maybe I don't want to know! Listen, I'd better get going. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing and thank you again for everything you did for us.'

Luke walked around the corner back into the diner. 'You don't need to thank me, I was happy to do it.'

'You are a great brother. Good luck with Lorelai.'

'Thanks. Talk to you soon, bye.' He hung up the phone and turned around.

'Hi Luke.' Rory was sitting at the counter. 

'Rory, hi, how are you?'

'I'm good. How are you?'

'Good. Need coffee?'

'Lane already set me up.' She held up her cup.

'OK, well, good.'

'So, what do you think of the Inn?'

'It's great, I think it will be a busy place. Have you figured out what you are doing this summer?'

'Not yet, I need to find a job but my grandma offered to take me on a trip so I might go with her. Mom will be busy with the Inn so I don't think she would mind.'

'She'd miss you.'

'I'd miss her too but then she could concentrate on the Inn and other things and not worry about me.'

'Well, I'm sure she would worry about you, even if you were with your Grandma.'

'Yeah,' Rory quickly looked down but Luke saw the tears in her eyes.

'Hey, you sure you are OK?' Luke asked.

'Yep. Is Lane going to be off soon?'

'Right now. Lane, take off. You two go have fun.' Lane handed her apron to Luke.

'Thanks, boss.'

'Thanks Luke, probably see you here for dinner.'

Lorelai tried calling Luke but the phone was busy, both times. 'Is this a sign? No, its not. Calm down! I am calm! Yeah that's why you are having a conversation with yourself in your head. Shut up! No, you shut up. I am crazy.' The ringing phone interrupted her. 'Thank God!' she thought.

'Hello.'

'Hi.'

'Hey, there.'

'How are you?' Why was he so nervous?

'I'm good, you?'

'Good. Rory was here a few minutes ago, she just left with Lane.'

'Oh, good. So has it been busy over there?'

'No, since most of my regulars are all at the Inn. You going to make it a habit to take away my business?'

Lorelia laughed, 'Well, you are an investor here, you wouldn't really be losing any money if they did come here.'

He laughed too. 'Never thought of it that way. I can just send everyone your way and I won't have to do anything. I could retire.'

'You, retire! Somehow I just don't see it.'

Luke chuckled, 'Me either. Rory mentioned that your mother offered to take her on a trip this summer.'

'She did? I didn't know she was thinking about it.' Her voice sounded strange.

'Lorelai, is Rory OK?'

'Why do you ask?' she said quickly.

'She didn't seem like herself and when we were talking about the trip she said she thought it would be a good idea for her to go so you could concentrate on the Inn and not worry about her. She had tears in her eyes when she was talking about it.'

'Oh, the poor kid. Luke, there is something going on but I can't talk to you about it right now. It's not life-threatening, just some 'growing up/girl stuff' you could say.' She sighed.

'Oh. Are you OK Lorelai?'

She didn't answer so he asked again, 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah, I will be.'

'I didn't mean to upset you by telling you that, I'm sorry.'

'You didn't upset me. I'm glad you told me and I'm glad you called. I tried to call you earlier but the phone was busy.'

'Liz called.'

'Oh, how is she?'

'Good, happy.'

'That's good.'

'Rory said you might come here for dinner. I hope you do, I'd like to see you.'

'I'd like to see you too.'

'Well,' he cleared his throat. 'I'll see you later then.'

'OK, see you. Bye'

'Bye'

'Rory, what's wrong?' Lane asked as they walked to Lane's apartment.

'I need to tell you something, not here though.'

When they got Lane's apartment her roommates were there. 'Hi guys,' they said as they headed to Lane's room without stopping.

'Hey, what are you two up to?'

'Nothing,' Rory said.

'Girl stuff,' Lane said.

They both made faces.

'That should keep them away from the door!' Lane laughed.

'OK, what did you need to tell me.'

Rory started to cry, 'Lane, I did the most terrible thing.'

'Rory, come here and sit down, it can't be that bad.'

'It is,' she said between sobs. 'I slept with Dean.'

'Dean, your ex-boyfriend Dean? Dean, who is married to Lindsay Dean? That Dean?'

'Is there any other?'

'Wow. Come here,' Lane put her arm around Rory and let her cry for a while.

After she stopped Lane asked, 'Rory, how did it happen? If you don't want to talk about it I understand.'

'No, I want to talk about it, I need to talk about it.' Rory sighed. 'I don't know where to begin.'

'Wherever and whenever you want.' Lane said.

After she was done Lane asked, 'Since it just happened last night I take it you have not talked to him yet?'

'No, I don't know if I want to. I don't know how I am feeling, how he is feeling, I have so many questions - is he really leaving Lindsay, if he is he will need some time, I will need some time. If he isn't leaving her well, I just don't know.' Rory sighed again. 'My grandma wants to take me on a trip this summer, I was thinking of going.'

'That might be good for you, as long as you are going for the right reasons.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well,' Lane hesitated, 'You know you are my best friend and I don't mean to hurt you by saying this but if you think if you went away everything would fix itself you would be wrong. When you got back you would still need to deal with everything here, nobody will fix it for you...'

'You mean my Mom, don't you?'

'Yeah.'

Rory thought about it. 'I do know what you mean, and the truth is part of me wants my Mom to take care of everything for me but I know she can't.'

'It is hard growing up isn't it?' Lane smiled.

'Yes it is. Lane, thank you for listening to me, it feels good to talk about it.'

'No problem.' Lane paused, 'Rory...what was it like?'

'It was,' she looked down, 'strange.'

'Strange?'

'At first when he kissed me and we laid down on the bed I really didn't think we were going to do anything else, but it was so natural for him to undress me and for me to undress him. The first time was kind of a blur, the second time was...'

'Second time!?'

'Yeah, the second time was special, slow, nice.'

'Wow.' Lane sighed.

'Wow.' Rory agreed.

'Did you use protection?' Lane asked.

'Of course,' Rory said. 'My mom gave me some before I left for school that I never used of course.'

'Lorelai gave you condoms?'

'Yeah, I think she wanted me to use them for water balloons instead of the real thing!" Rory laughed.

'So...' Lane said.

'Yeah, so.'

'For two intelligent girls we certainly don't have much to say.'

'Sometimes that is good.' Rory laughed. 'So where are you playing next?'

Lorelai reached into her purse for her cell phone. 'Hello?'

'Hi Mom'

'Hi Honey, what's up?'

'Where are you?'

'I am just leaving the Inn and heading for home. Where are you?'

'Still at Lane's, we have been listening to music and talking.'

'Talking?'

'Yeah, I told her. I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course not, you can talk to whoever you need to about it, and you know Lane won't say anything.'

'Thanks. What about dinner, should we go to Lukes?'

'Lets talk about it when we get home - are you heading there now?'

'Yes, I will meet you there.'

'OK, see you in a little bit.'


	3. ch 3

'Mom?'

'I'm up here.' She yelled.

Rory headed upstairs. 'What are you doing?'

Lorelai was sitting on her bed towel-drying her hair. 'I had to re-clean half the rooms at the Inn. I guess we have to re-train the housekeeping staff!'

'Thought maybe you were getting all dressed up to go to Luke's for dinner.'

At the mention of Luke, Lorelai smiled. Rory saw. 'Mom, you really like him don't you?'

'I do.' Lorelai admitted.

'So will you tell me what happened or is it too NC-17 for your only daughter?'

'It's not NC-17. You know how Jason was hanging around the Inn? Well, they ended up talking and Jason told him that we working things out, which of course we are not. Then I saw Luke before he went upstairs and he told me that Jason said we were still together, I told him we weren't and he kissed me.'

Rory giggled, 'How cute!'

'It was, then I kissed him. Then Kirk ran down the stairs naked and Luke started to chase him!'

'And..' Rory leaned forward waiting for more details.

'And that's it. I haven't seen him since. But I talked to him on the phone after you left with Lane.' She paused. 'He told me you were thinking about taking grandma up on her offer to take you on a trip.'

'I was thinking about it but I was going to talk to you first. Would you be mad if I went?'

'Of course not. He said you were thinking of going so I could concentrate on the Inn and I wouldn't worry about you. Then he asked me if you were OK.'

She looked up. 'I guess I couldn't hide it too well.'

'Rory, you know going away with Grandma will not solve your problems, they will still be here when you get back and you do have to deal with them sometime.'

'I know, Lane said the same thing. OK, now tell me about this 'Naked Kirk' thing….'

There was a knock on the door. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other.

'I'll go down, stay here.' Lorelai told Rory.

'Mom, if it's Dean...'

'Do you really want to do this now if it is?'

'Yes.'

'OK, I'll be up here if you need me.'

Rory opened the door. 'Hi'

'Hi Dean, come in.'

'Thanks. Rory, I need to say this right away without interruptions, OK?'

'All right, then I need to tell you something too.'

'I told Lindsay that I was moving out, we had a big fight and she accused me of seeing you. I couldn't deny it but I did not tell her what happened either. I'm sorry if this is going to cause you problems but she will probably be telling everyone the worst. I should have never come over last night, I should have done this right, moved out first. Everything is so messed up.' He hung his head.

'I am thinking of going away with my Grandma for a couple weeks, I wasn't sure what your plans were and I think we both need some time. You need to sort through some things and so do I. I think it would be best, then things would calm down here too.'

'Rory, I'm sorry, I did not want it to happen this way.'

'I didn't either, it felt right being with you, but the circumstances were all wrong.'

'So how are you?' Dean tried to smile for Rory's sake.

Rory smiled, 'I'm OK.'

'What did your Mom say?'

'Well, she wasn't happy with the circumstances either. We had a fight but things are getting better.'

'Well I'd better go. I'm going back to my parents, if you want to talk.'

'Dean, I don't think it would be a good idea if we saw each other or talked for a while, considering.'

'I understand, it will be hard not to at least talk to you but it probably is for the best.'

Dean opened the door. 'Bye.'

'Bye Dean.'

She shut the door and went upstairs to her Mom's room, Lorelai was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

'It was Dean?'

Rory sat next to Lorelai and she put her arms around her. 'Yeah, he told Lindsay he was moving out and they had a big fight. Dean said that Lindsay is probably going to be spreading the worst about their breakup and me. He's moving back to his parents house.'

'That's tough. So do you still want to go to Luke's for dinner? I would understand if you didn't.'

'No, we can go. I know you want to see Luke.'

'I do but I wouldn't put you through the whispers and stares of the town just to do it.'

'I'd have to sometime.'

'But not tonight, we'll stay in.'

'There is no food in the house!'

'I'll take care of that.' She got off the bed and headed downstairs.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. This is fun. More L/L in the next few chapters, I'm trying to get some of the loose ends cleaned up first (Rory's decision to go to Eurpoe with Emily or not, the first day of the Inn, Jason yuck will probably make another appearance).


	4. ch 4

Lorelia ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

'Luke's.'

'Hi, it's Lorelai. Are you busy?'

'No more than normal.'

'Too busy to take a to-go order?'

'To-go? You're not coming in?' he sounded disappointed.

'Just to pick up food I'm afraid.'

'How's Rory doing?'

'So you have been hearing things?'

Luke hesitated. 'You know I try not to listen but, yes I have.'

'Now you understand why I'd rather pick up the food.'

'I'll have it ready for you. Unless, I could...' he paused, 'never mind.'

'What?'

'I was going to say I could bring it over after I close but that would be late and I'm sure you are hungry and probably want to be alone. And I don't want to seem.. So never mind, I'll have it ready for you. Twenty minutes?'

'Luke, we can wait. I'd really like it if you came over.'

'If you're sure.'

'Yes. See you when you get here.'

There was a knock on the door, this time Lorelai answered. 'Hi Luke.' 

'Hi, here you go.' He handed her two bags.

'Wow, did you bring the entire diner?'

'I know how you Gilmores like to eat.' He laughed at the injured look on her face. 'I've been feeding you for years, you know?'

'OK, you're right. Let's get this in the kitchen. Rory, foods here!'

Rory saw all the bags on the kitchen table. 'Wow, is the whole town coming over?'

'Your mom already got me with that one, I told her I know how you girls eat.' He looked at the table, shaking his head. 'I just hope this is enough.'

'Hey!' Lorelai and Rory said in unison, laughing.

They loaded up their plates and ate in the living room. After a while Lorelai leaned back, 'Ohh, I ate too much.'

'Me too.' Rory said. 'Thank you for bringing the food Luke, I am stuffed. I'm going to go to my room and read for a while. I might call Grandma too.' Rory looked at Lorelai. 'Would that be OK?'

'Of course, if that is what you have decided.'

'I'll just see what she has in mind.'

'OK, see you later.'

'Good night Rory.' Luke said.  
  
Rory shut her door and they could hear music. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. They smiled at each other.

'What?' Lorelai asked.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. He leaned back and looked at her. 'I've been wanting to do that since I walked in here.' Luke said.

'Hmm, I've been wanting you to do that since you walked in here. I've been thinking about you all day.'

'Really? And what were you thinking?'

'Well, I was thinking about a lot of things today, you and me, Rory, the Inn.'

'That is a lot of thinking.'

'Yes it is, my brain is not used to all those thoughts at the same time. Luke, tell me what you have been hearing.'

He looked away and Lorelai touched his arm. 'Please, I want to protect her but I can't if I don't know what they are saying.'

Luke stood up and looked toward Rory's closed bedroom door. 'She can't hear you, I promise. Please tell me.'

'Lindsay kicked Dean out because he and Rory have been...' he stopped. 'Lorelai, I don't really want to repeat this, it just seems so impossible.' He sighed and looked at Lorelai. Lorelai looked down at her feet, Luke walked over to her and she stood up, he lifted her chin with his finger, she had tears in her eyes. 'Lorelai?' She put her arms around his neck, his arms automatically went around her waist.

Lorelai spoke against his shirt, 'Luke, when I came back here last night to pick up some things and I saw her come out of her room with Dean right behind her I was so, so...' she started to cry.

'Shh, its OK.' he tightened his arms around her. He held her until she settled down. She finally pulled back and looked up at him, ''I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet.' She started to wipe it with her sleeve.

'It's OK, it will dry.' He stepped back. 'I guess I don't know what to say.'

'You don't need to say anything.'

'I do actually, I never told you this but the night of Dean's bachelor party him and his buddies came into the diner, drunk of course. Well, Dean ended up sleeping upstairs that night and he was talking about Rory and how he still had feelings for her and wanted to know why she hadn't loved him. I talked to Rory the next day and told her not to go to the wedding.'

Lorelai looked at Luke, 'Luke, you knowing that Dean still had feelings for Rory has nothing to do with what happened last night. What Rory and Dean did they did on their own, nobody would have been able to stop it, except them.' Luke sighed and moved toward the window, his hands in his pockets.

She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into her eyes. 'You OK?' he smiled down at her.

'Getting there.' She put her hand against his cheek. 'Thank you for coming over tonight and bringing the food, this is exactly what Rory and I needed.'

Luke pulled her close to his chest. 'Your welcome,' he whispered into her hair. He could stand like this forever with Lorelai in his arms but he knew she needed to talk with Rory, he finally pulled back. 'I should be going now.'

'Really, so soon?' she smiled up at him.

'Yeah, its been a busy weekend, aren't you tired? And I thought you would want to talk with Rory.'

'Yeah, I am tired and I do need to talk to Rory.'

The room was dark and the moonlight was shining through the window, he leaned down to kiss her. There were no interruptions this time. Lorelai moved her arms around his neck and Luke moved his hands up and down her back as the kiss blossomed. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavier. 'I just realized that we are standing in front of your window, anyone could see us.'

'Babette and Miss Patty would have a field day with that.' Lorelai grinned up at him.

'Jeez, I don't want to think about that yet.' They walked to the door holding hands.  
  
'I'll see you later.' Luke said.

'You can count on it.' They shared one last lingering kiss before he opened the door and left.

Lorelai stood at the door smiling and waved to him as he drove away. Rory's door opened and she stepped out to see her Mom leaning against the door with her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face.

'Luke left?

'Yep,' she moved away from the door and toward her daughter. 'Did you call Grandma?'

'Yes. I am going to go with her.'

'When do you plan on leaving?'

'Thursday morning, unless that is a problem.'

'You'll miss the grand opening of the Inn.'

'I know Mom, I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it, I know you need to do this.'

'Thanks Mom, I think I'll go to bed now.'

'Goodnight Honey.'  
  
The next three days went by quickly, with all the last minute things to do for the Inn and getting Rory ready for her trip she hardly had a chance to see Luke, whenever she was at the diner there were people around so they did not have any private time. Surprisingly, Luke and Lorelai managed to keep their relationship private, or if anyone knew they were not saying anything. The Rory, Dean and Lindsay gossip had not died down.  
  
Wednesday night there was a knock on the door of the diner after closing, Luke didn't have to look up to know it was Lorelai. He moved to the door and unlocked it.

'Hey,' she said.

'Hey yourself. What's up?'

'Rory leaves tomorrow, we're packing and in dire need a caffeine boost.'

'She'll be gone three weeks?'

She nodded. 'I'm going to miss her.'

'Of course you will.'

'The Inn will keep me busy.'

'Yes it will.'

'You will keep me busy,' she looked up at him.

'I can do that.' Smiling, he leaned over the counter and kissed her.

'How is she doing?'

'She's doing better.'

He handed her two to-go cups. 'Thanks, Luke. I'd better get back. I'll see you later.' She leaned over the counter and kissed him and headed out the door.

'Rory, coffees here!' 

Rory met her in the hall, 'Great, thanks Mom. How is Luke?'

'He's good. How much have you packed?'

She walked into Rory's room - clothes were strewn everywhere. 'Oh my God.'

'I know, I know.... I don't know what to bring.'

'Good thing we have the coffee then. Let's figure it out.'

They pulled up to her parents house, Lorelai took two suitcases out of the back of the Jeep. Rory grabbed her carry-on and they headed to the front door. 

Emily answered it herself. 'Is that all you are bringing?' she asked.

'Good morning to you too, Mom. You are only going to be gone three weeks, right?'

'Grandma, we bought those bags that you press all of the air out of it and you can pack twice as much stuff, believe me, almost everything I own are in these two suitcases.'

Emily had a confused look on her face, 'I have never heard of such a thing, where would you get something like that?'

'Home shopping channel.' Lorelai answered.

Emily rolled her eyes. 'Of course, where else would you have gotten them?'  
  
'Grandma, they are a real space saver. I'll have you hooked on them before we get back.'

'Well, the car will be here shortly, hopefully we do not run late.'

'I'd better get to the Inn.' Lorelai hugged Rory hard. 'Bye hon, be safe, have fun and buy me lots of presents. And call...a lot.'

'I will do all of the above, good luck tomorrow. Love you.'

'Love you too. Bye Mom, have fun and take care of Rory.'

'Of course. Goodbye Lorelai.'


	5. ch 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them. You know who does.

A/N: Sorry its been so long for this chapter, computer issues. I am hoping to speed up the time line on this story in the next couple chapters.

When she got to the Inn Michel was waiting. 'Lorelai, we have problems.'

'No we do not, we took care of the problems yesterday and the day before and the day before that. We went over everything. We have no problems.' she said firmly.

'Fine. We have new problems then.'

'What's wrong?'

'There is an odor coming from the stable.'

'Gee Michel, could it be the horses?'

'No, because I know what horses smell like.'

'Well what is it?'

'I don't know what it is. That is why it is a problem.'

'Of course. What else?' Michel gave her a blank look. 'You said problems. Problems meaning plural, meaning more than one.'

'Ah yes, Sookie.'

'Sookie? Sookie is not a problem.'

'Not until you talk to her.'

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and said, 'Sookie, what is wrong?' Sookie turned around. 'Oh no, you look terrible.'

'I feel terrible, Davey is sick, Jackson is sick, we are all sick! What am I going to do?'

'We'll take care of it.'

'Who will, how?' Sookie cried.

'What still needs to be done? Write a list and then go home and rest, if you go now maybe you will feel better to come in tomorrow.'

'But...' Sookie protested.

'Sookie, we have your menus and recipes and you have a great staff of people to make everything. We can do it.'

'But we need to make a good impression on our first guests.' she sniffled.

Lorelai smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder. 'I know but if we make everyone sick how will that be a good impression?'

'You are right, I'll start the list now. You dropped Rory off at your moms?'

'Yep. She should be boarding any minute, three weeks with my mother. God speed Rory.'

Lorelai tried to help in the kitchen as much as she could but it took her so much longer to do anything, she decided to take on a supervisory role after she cut her finger chopping parsley. It was a hectic day, which was good because it kept Lorelai's mind off the fact that Rory would be gone for three weeks. And that the official opening of the Inn was tomorrow. Finally at nine she sent them home and decided to clean up the kitchen herself. She had forgotten about the smell by the stables until everyone left. Lorelai walked out by the stables, all she could smell were the horses, then she turned a corner and the smell hit her, she thought it smelled like skunk but she was not sure.

'Lorelai?' said a voice behind her.

'Dean. What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to you. Lorelai, I'm really sorry, about Rory, about everything.'

'Rory left with her grandmother for 3 weeks, did she tell you?'

'No, we haven't talked. We thought it would be good for us to stay clear of each other for a while.'

'That's smart.'

'I came to apologize to you, that's all.' He looked down at his feet. 'It's hard not to talk to her.'

A truck drove past, Luke. Lorelai waved.

'I'd better go, thanks Lorelai.'

Luke walked up to her. 'Was that Dean? What is that smell?'

'It was him. I don't know. I can't think about it right now.'

'Was he looking for Rory?'

'He said he wasn't. She is an ocean away now so he can't get to her if he wanted to.' She gave him a hug. 'Let's get back to the Inn. I'll have to make sure to keep the guests on the other side of the stables until I can figure out what the smell is.'

As they were walking back to the Inn Luke said, 'I think that smell are those bushes over there, there are some near the cabin I stay at when I go fishing, they bloom this time of year and smell for a couple weeks, I'll come back and look at them in the morning.'

'How was your day?' Lorelai asked.

'It was good, how is yours going?'

'OK, only one little disaster.'

'What was that?'

They walked into the messy kitchen. 'This.'

'Where is Sookie?'

'She went home sick, the flu we think. Jackson and Davey have it too.'

'Is everything ready for tomorrow?'

'Almost,' she said. 'I sent the kitchen staff home about an hour ago. I was no help at all. She held up a finger. 'I can't even chop parsley without hurting myself.'

'Let me look at that.' He took her hand.

'Ouch! OK doctor. We cleaned it up and put some stuff on it, which hurt worse then the actual cut. It will be fine.'

Luke and Lorelai started to clean up the kitchen. 'Thanks Luke, though I don't think you came over here to help me clean all of this.'

'I came here to spend time with you, it doesn't matter what we do.'

When the kitchen was in order they walked to the front of the Inn, Lorelai locked the door and sat next to Luke on the steps.

'Luke?'

'Hmm?'

'Will you come home with me?'

He turned to look at her. 'Are you sure, Lorelai?'

'Yes I am.'

They slowly got up and walked to their cars. 'I'll meet you there.'

==== Sorry it is so short, next couple chapters will be ready soon.


	6. ch 6

Luke parked behind Lorelai. He got out and walked up to the drivers side door. Lorelai was looking down and wiping her eyes. She opened the door.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.' She looked up at him and smiled and walked to the porch.

He followed her and put his hand on her shoulder before as she put her key into the lock. 'Lorelai, what's the matter?'

'Nothing, I just...' she started to cry.

He turned her around and held her. 'Shhh.'

'Luke, she's gone and she's going through this alone and I can't help her.'  
  
'Come here, let's sit down.' He led her to her front stairs.

She was still sobbing. 'How could I have let her go? She's gone, with my mother. I should have made her stay, to deal with this, instead of letting her run away.'

'Lorelai, she's coming back. I know it's hard, she's growing up. Part of growing up is making mistakes. You learn from them and move forward with your life.'

After a couple minutes she started to calm down. 'How did you get so smart?' she asked.

'Lucky, I guess. Made a few mistakes of my own.'

'I'm sorry. This is just the first time I've been able to think about this since she left, I've been so busy with the Inn that it all just hit me driving here.'  
  
'It's OK.' he kissed the top of her head.

'Let's go inside.' She got up and he followed her. Her hand was shaking as she put the key into the lock, she hoped Luke did not see it. He did.

They stepped into the hallway and she turned around. 'Want to watch a movie?'

'Sure.'

'OK.' She led him to the living room. 'What do you want to watch?'

'You pick, just be nice.'

'OK, we'll watch a guy movie.' She held up two movies. 'Speed or Point Break?'

'Those are what you call guy movies?'

'As much as you'll get in this house. Now pick.'

'OK, Speed.'

They sat on the couch and started the movie. Lorelai was making her usual commentary and reciting the lines as they watched the movie. Luke looked down at her. 'Are you going to do that the entire time?' he asked.

'Sorry.' She was quite for a couple minutes. 'Oh this is a good part.'

'Then be quiet so I can watch it.'

'Yes Sir,' she settled against him and he put his arm around her shoulder.

A few minutes later he looked over at her and she was asleep. When the movie was over he rubbed her shoulder. 'Lorelia, wake up.'

'Hmm, no, a little longer.' She snuggled closer to him.

'The movies over.'

'Hmm, what? Oh, I guess I fell asleep.' She sat up and looked at him. 'Sorry.'

'That's OK. It's late, I'm going to get going.'

They got up and walked to the door.

When they reached the door he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. 'Good luck tomorrow.' She leaned back, put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

'Thanks.' She watched him drive away and drug herself upstairs. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Early the next morning Lorelai knocked on Sookie's front door. Jackson opened it with Davey on his arm. 'Hi Jackson, how is everyone here?'

'Getting better. Sookie is in the kitchen.'

'Thanks.' She walked into the kitchen where Sookie was drinking some jucie. 'Hey Sookie. You look much better than yesterday. How do you feel?'

'I feel better, how did everything go yesterday?'

'Everything went great, we are ready for today. If you don't feel good enough to come in we can handle it.'

'No, I want to come in.'

'You can ride with me if you want.'

'OK. Give me a minute to change.'

'I'll be outside.'

As they drove to the Inn Lorelai said, 'Sookie, I need to tell you something.'

'What?'

'Remember when I told you I went to Luke's sister's wedding with him and that he asked me to a movie?'

'Yeah. You said you had a really good time at the wedding. Did you go to the movie yet?'

'No, not yet but he came over last night.. ' She paused.

'Oh my God, what happened?'

'Nothing. We just watched a movie, well he did, I fell asleep.'

'So what, are you together now?'

'Yeah, I mean I think so, is that weird?'

She squealed, 'I am so happy for you!'

'Thanks, I wanted to tell you before you heard it through Stars Hollow grapevine.'

'So nobody knows yet?'

'Only Rory, now you. As far as I know.'

'Well, it will hardly be a surprise when they find out. Everyone has known forever that you two are meant to be.'

They got out of the jeep and stood in front of the Inn. 'Today is the day we have been working toward. Can you believe it is finally here?'

'Sure I can.' Lorelai put her arm around Sookie. 'Couldn't have done it without you.'

'I'm so happy!'

'Me too!' They headed into the Inn to prepare for their first guests.  
  
She called him after the last guest checked in. 'Hi.'

'Hey. How's the first day going?'

'Great, the last guest just checked in.'

'Is Sookie there today?'

'Yes she feels a lot better, she said going home yesterday was just what she needed.'

'Good.'

'So.... since my Mom and Rory are gone there is no Friday dinner, do you want to do something?'

'Sure, a movie?'

'A movie sounds great.'

'OK, I'll pick you up at your place, eight o'clock?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'See you tonight.'

The doorbell rang while Lorelai was still upstairs, she looked at her clock: 7:56. 'Doesn't he know anything about me, why would he be early?' she thought as she ran downstairs in her robe to let Luke in.

'You are four minutes early and I'm..' She swung the door open. 'Jason.'

'Lorelai, I need to talk to you.' He came in and shut the door behind him.

'Jason, I've said everything I need to say. It's over, I can't be with you, I don't want to be with you.'

'Please just hear me out, I'm going to go back and work for my father. Everything is being worked out and I am dropping the lawsuit against your father.'

'That is nice but it has no bearing on the fact that things did not work out between us. Dropping the lawsuit against my father will not change my mind. I would like you to leave now.'

'Lorelai. I know we can work this out, please just give me..'

'Jason,' she interrupted. 'Please leave, there is nothing to work out.' She opened the door and Luke was standing on the porch.

'I think you better listen to her.' Luke said.

Jason glanced between them. 'Fine, I'm leaving. Goodbye Lorelai.'

As he walked down the steps Luke stepped into the house and shut the door.

Lorelai put her arms around Luke. 'I'm so glad you showed up when you did.'

'I guess I got here just in time.'

'You saved me. My hero.'

'Always ready to help a damsel in distress,' He teased.

'I'm going to go finish getting ready, I'll be down in a minute.'

On their way to the movie Lorelai's cell phone rang. 'It might be Rory, I have not heard from her yet. Hello?'

'Hi Hon, how is everything so far? Good. That sounds fun. I'm on my way to a movie. No. With Luke. Yes.' She smiled.

'Rory says hi.' He waved his hand at the phone.

'Luke says hi back. OK. Miss you too. Call again soon. Love you. Bye.'

She put her phone back in her purse.

'Is she having a good time?'

"Well, she is with my mother so the jury is still out on that one.' Luke shook his head. 'Yes, she said she is having a good time. No problems with the flight, they are going on a walking tour of Paris tomorrow. I miss her.'

Luke put his hand on her thigh. 'I know you do.'

'So what movie did you have in mind?'

'I have no idea. I haven't been to the movies in a while.'

'Well you are in for a treat then, they are in color now.'

'HA HA. It hasn't been that long since I've been to a movie.'

'And they have nachos at the snack bar.'

'Really? I've been craving nachos.'

'What? Are you...' Then after seeing the smile on his face. 'You almost had me!'

'Admit it, I had you believing me for a second or two.'

He bought their tickets and proceeded to the snack bar where she was ordering a mountain of movie snacks.

'See, nachos. Want some?'

'No thanks, I'll pass.'

'Suit yourself.'

'Are you sure you are going to eat all of that.' He asked.

'Of course, who do you think you are dealing with here?'

After the movie they walked back to his truck and started driving back to Lorelai's house.

'Uh oh, Babette's outside and she just saw us.'

'So?' Luke said.

'She will spread this all around town.'

'Let her, we've got nothing to hide.'

'Are you ready for that?' Lorelai looked up at him.

'It was going to happen eventually, right?'

'Right. No time like the present.' They got out of the truck and walked toward the house.

'Lorelai, Luke.' Babette was out of breath running over to them.

'Hi Babette, how are you?'

'Oh, I'm doing good honey. Have you heard from Rory?'

'Yes, she called me tonight, they landed safely and my mother is spoiling her rotten.'

Babette looked at them closer. 'So where did you kids go tonight all dressed up?'

'Oh, well we,' Lorelai stammered.

'We went to a movie,' Luke said. He took Lorelai's hand and held it tight.

'Well, I hope you two had a good time. I'm going in now, just wanted to see if you heard from Rory. Goodnight.' She headed back to her house.

'Wow, that was the fastest I've seen her end a conversation in my life!' Lorelai said.

'You know what she is doing right now, don't you?'

Lorelai looked down at their hands. 'Calling Miss Patty of course! So, you are OK about everyone finding out about us?'

'Sure, aren't you?'

'Yeah, so I guess this makes it official, us?'

'Yeah.' He leaned down and kissed her. 'It does.'


	7. ch 7

They walked toward her house. 'So, do you want to come in?'

'Um, let's just sit out on the porch for a minute.'

Soon they were making out like teenagers on the porch swing. 'Luke..' she moaned breathlessly.

'Hmmm?' he murmured as he kissed her neck.

'We need to talk about this.'

'Yeah, we do.' He untangled himself from her and they sat side-by side. 'So..'

The both said at the same time, 'I think we should wait.'

'You do?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah. We've known each other for years but it seems like we are just getting to know each other too. Crap, this isn't making any sense.'

'No Luke, it is making sense. We've only been seeing each other less than a week and this is our first real date. It seems longer than that but it's not. It's a good idea, waiting, not rushing that part of it.'

'I know it will be hard.. ' she smirked. 'Don't say it. It will be difficult...'

'I wasn't going to say it.'

He raised his eyebrow. 'Right. And tomorrow you'll come to the diner and ask for de-caff.'

'Was that a crack about my coffee consumption?'

'Of course. Now that the conversation has gone totally off track I am going to go.'

'Ok, see you tomorrow.'

He gave her a kiss. 'Bye.'  
  


Lorelai got out of her jeep and looked toward the diner. Luke was back to wearing his flannel and backward baseball cap. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him deliver an order to Miss Patty and Babette. 'I bet they have been giving Luke a hard time this morning already. Now it is time for mine.' She waited until he walked away then opened the door and walked to the counter. Luke looked up when the door opened and waited for her to sit down. 'Coffee, please.'

'Good morning to you too.' He said as her poured her a cup.

She took a big gulp. 'Now it is a good morning.'

'No way I can get you to switch to de-caff?'

'Never. So, how have Babette and Patty been this morning?'

'Surprisingly good. I've been getting some looks but it's much better than I expected.'

'Good.'

'Speaking of the devil, you can handle this.' He walked to the kitchen.

Miss Patty walked up and sat next to Lorelai. 'Morning, Patty.'

'Good Morning. Did I interrupt your little love fest?'

'No, you didn't.'

'We just think it's about time you two realize what has been in front of you all of these years.'

'Yeah, well, take it easy on him, you know how he hates gossip, especially about him.'

'Of course we will. So, tell me, how are _things_.'

'Oh, Miss Patty, you know a lady doesn't kiss and tell,' she smiled.

'Hmm, I can tell just by the smile on your face. And his face too.' She gave her a knowing look and went back to share the information with Babette.

Luke walked back to her. 'That didn't look too painful,' he commented.

'It wasn't. Can I get a muffin and coffee to go? I'm running late.'

'Here you go.' She started to get up but he grabbed her hand.

'Wait.'

'What?'

He leaned across the counter and gave her a quick kiss. 'Bye.' He smiled at the shocked expression on her face. He looked over at the table in the corner. 'Not a word.'

'Bye.' She got up and gave Miss Patty and Babette a wink as she walked by their table.  
  
The breakfast rush was over, Miss Patty and Babette left after Luke threatened to ban them from the diner after a few good-natured comments about the kiss.

'Luke?' He turned around.

'What, Kirk.'

'I just wanted to thank you again for what you did.'

'I know Kirk, after the first fifty times I understand you appreciate it and I was happy to help.'

'I want to do something for you...'

'How about not mentioning it ever again? That would work for me.'

'OK, but I don't think you realize how much..'

'Kirk, the whole not mentioning thing, you're not doing so well.'

'OK, I just want to let you know, if you need anything, anything at all please let me...'

'Kirk, I got it. Maybe someday I'll take you up on that, just stop thanking me every time you see me.'

'OK, thank.. ' Luke gave him a pointed look. 'Got it, no thanking, no mentioning. I'll let you get back to work.'

'Sookie, are you back here?' Lorelai walked out the kitchen door into the garden area. 

'Hi. How was the big date last night?'

'It was good. But you will never guess what happened.'

'Oh my God, did you sleep with him, how was it?'

'No, no, we are going to wait. Jason showed up right before Luke was going to pick me up.'

'No!! Did Luke kick his ass?'

'No, but that would have been fun to see. I was once again explaining to Jason that it was over and I opened the door to make him leave and Luke was standing on the porch. Surprisingly Jason left without a confrontation.'

'Hmmm. So, the date was good.'

'Yeah.'

'So what about this 'waiting' thing, you talked about it?'

'Yeah, we don't want to move too fast on that part.'

'That's very mature.'

'I know, and it's killing me. I saw him this morning at the diner and I wanted to jump over the counter and do bad things to him.' Sookie laughed. 'I can't think about that, I'll never get any work done!'

'Ahh, new love. That's so sweet.'

'Yeah. What is the plan for today?'

'We are fully booked for lunch and the extra table clothes we ordered are ready to be picked up. I can send Derrick after lunch to pick them up.'

'I can do it, I have to go pick up a few things at the mall. It's on the way. I'm going to see how many people Michel has offended this morning. See you later.'

They were at the mall. 'I do have it bad if I let her drag me here,' he thought.

'This is the last time I let you drag me to the mall. You said you just had to 'pick something up'. I assumed you knew what you needed.'

'We are going to pick something up. I just need a couple things here first.'

'I'm going to go over there.' He pointed near the entrance of the store to a bench.

'OK, don't get lost.'

'I think I can make it.'

As started his way over to the bench he heard a voice behind him. 'Luke Danes, is that you?'

He turned around and looked at who was calling his name. 'Tim? Hey, how are you?'

They shook hands. 'I'm doing great. It's been years! How are you?'

'I'm doing pretty great myself.'

'So what have you been up to?'

'I turned the hardware store into a diner.'

'Really? So you still live in Stars Hollow?'

Luke nodded. 'Where are you living now?'

'Boston, but I'm being relocated to Hartford so I am looking for houses. If I find anything promising I'll bring my wife down to see it.'

'So you're married?'

'Yep, almost five years. We have a two-year old and another on the way. You married, have any kids?'

'No and no.'

'Luke, they don't have those candleholders in stock right so we can go.'

Luke stopped talking to make introductions, 'Tim, this is Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai this is Tim Andrews, he spent summers with us when we were kids. Our dad's were in the Army together.'

'Nice to meet you, Lorelai.'

'You too, Tim. So, you knew Luke growing up.'

'Yes, he mostly tourtured me.'

'What? Actually Liz tourtued you more that I ever did.'

'True. How is Liz?'

'I talked to her last week. She's doing good.'

'So Lorelai, what do you do?'

'I just opened an Inn back in Stars Hollow with a friend of mine.'

'He knows Sookie.' Luke said.

'Sookie? Wow, I haven't thought of her in years. Man I had a crush on her!'

'Really? That is so cute!'

'So how long has it been open?'

'Just a few days. It's been going great so far.'

'Well good luck, starting a business is hard work but its a great feeling once it gets off the ground.'

'I talked to your Dad a while a ago. He said you started your own business, something with computers.'

'Mostly independent programming and developing new software. It keeps me busy. Listen, I'd better take off, if I have time before I go back to Boston. I'll swing by the store, I'd love to see what you've done with the place. For sure next time I'm here so you can meet Lucy.'

'Sounds good, it was great seeing you.'

'You too. Nice meeting you, Lorelai.'

'Same here, bye Tim.'

It was busy in the diner the next morning. Taylor, Kirk and Miss Patty were discussing what the theme of the next summer festival should be, which Luke wanted no part in deciding but as usual, Taylor was trying to appeal to his 'civic duty'.

'For the last time, I don't care and I don't have an opinion. Discuss this amongst yourselves and leave me out of it.'

'Hey Luke.' Tim said.

'Hi Tim. Have a seat, what can I get you?'

'Just some coffee, what's going on over there?' he pointed to the table where the discussion was getting heated.

'The Stars Hollow Summer festival. Don't ask.'

'Wow, I remember going to those, they were fun.'

'Don't let them hear you say that. They'll put you on the planning committee.'

Lorelai came in for her daily coffee fix.

'Hi Luke. Hey Tim, decided to come check out the place.'

'Yeah, I had some time between looking at houses. I saw a couple good ones already. I'm going to bring Lucy down next weekend so she can take a look too.'

'You should stay at the Inn.'

'That sounds like a good idea, Lucy's mom can watch Allie and the four of us can have dinner.'

'I'd better get going. Thanks for the coffee.' Lorelia said.

'I'll walk out with you.' Tim said.

They approached his car. 'This place has not changed a bit.'

'Yeah, I love it here. Here is a card for the Inn to make resevations for next weekend or whenever.'

'Thanks, Lorelai. See you later.'

'Bye Tim.'

Thanks for the reviews. Since nobody knows much about Luke's growing up I thought I would add a new character to help bring it out.


	8. ch 8

'Rory, its been three days since you called. I've been worried.'

'Sorry Mom. How are you? How is the Inn? How are things with you and Luke?'

'Good, great and even greater!' She answered. 'How are you? What have you been doing?'

'I've been good. We've been to museums and have done some site-seeing.'

'Sounds fun.'

'It actually has been. It's been nice getting to know Grandma.'

'That's good, she is your grandma after all. Has she talked about Grandpa at all?'

'No. Have you talked to him?'

'No. I don't think he wants to talk to me.'

'I think you should try.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Good. So are things hot and heavy with Luke?'

Lorelai laughed. 'It's going good. After we got back from the movie Babette was outside. So now the entire town knows.'

'Wow, how is Luke taking that? You know how he hates gossip.'

'Pretty good actually. I'm very impressed. Hon, I'm at the Inn now so I'd better go. I miss you, call sooner next time.'

'Miss you too Mom. Love you.'

'Love you too, Bye.'

Later that morning she thought about her parents. She should try to make an effort with her father. While she was thinking about it she dialed her phone. 'May I speak with Richard Gilmore please?'

'May I ask who is calling.'

'This is his daughter, Lorelai.'

'One moment please.'

'Lorelai?'

'Hi Dad. How are you?'

'Fine.' Silence.

'I talked to Rory this morning. I wanted to let you know that Mom and Rory made it to Paris OK and are having a good time.'

'That's good.'

She took the plung. 'Dad, would you like to come to the Inn for dinner tonight?'

'I can't tonight, I have a late meeting.'

'Oh, how about tomorrow night or sometime this week?'

'Let me check my schedule, I will have Tonya call you back and set something up.'

'OK, sounds good. See you later then.'

'Yes. Goodbye Lorelai.'

'Bye Dad.'

She hung up the phone sand sighed. She took the first step, at least it was a start.

That night Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the couch watching a movie. 'I called my Dad today and invited him to dinner at the Inn.'

'Really? What did he say?'

'His secretary is going to check his schedule and call me back.'

'Well, I'm sure he'll come.'

'Yeah, I have a big favor to ask you,' she paused. 'If he does agree to come to dinner would you come too?'

'Dinner with you and your father? Lorelai, I'm not sure.'

'I understand. It's OK.' She looked down at her hands.

'Just let me know what night, OK?'

She looked up at him. 'Are you sure?' He nodded.

'Thanks.'

The night of the dinner with her dad Lorelai was nervous.

Her cell phone rang. 'Hey.'

'Let me guess, you can't make it.'

'Cesar is going home sick and Lane is playing with the band tonight. I don't have anyone to cover. I'm sorry.' It was less than an hour before her father was to arrive.

'Luke, it's OK, you don't have to apologize. I can handle my father, I think.'

'You'll be fine.'

'Hi Dad, I'm glad you could make it. Would you like a tour before we sit down?'

'Yes, that would be nice.'

After the tour they sat down for dinner. 'Well Lorelai, I'm impressed. This is a lovely place.'

'Thank you, Dad.'

They ate their salads in silence. As they were waiting for the main course Lorelai asked, 'Dad, what happened between you and Mom?'

'Lorelai, I don't think it is appropriate for us to talk about it.'

'Why not? Maybe I can help.'

'I don't think you can.'

'Are things really that bad?'

'Lorelai..'

'I just don't like seeing both of you like this.'

Richard sighed. 'She was very upset about my lunches with Pennilyn. And not happy about the new business.'

'She was upset.'

'I handled things very badly. I do want to work things out with her. I love her very much you know.'

'Yes, I know. You need to tell her that too.'

'I know.'

After they finished dinner and dessert Richard rose from the table. 'The meal was delicious, thank you for inviting me.'

'You're welcome.' They started to walk to the front door.

'Lorelia, do you have their itinerary?'

'Yes, I will make you a copy. Hold on a sec.'

She handed him the paper and they walked out onto the porch. 'This is a nice view.' Richard said.

'Would you like to sit out here for a while? I can get you a drink.'

'That would be nice.'

Lorelai came back with drinks. 'So how is business going?'

'It's been a little rough, but we are doing OK. We aren't full every night but I expect it to get busier this summer.'

'All businesses take some time to get off the ground.'

'Yes. In a way I'm glad Rory is with Mom since I seem to spend most of my time here, I wouldn't have much time to spend with her.'

'Lorelai, you shouldn't work yourself so hard. Take some advice from me, your entire life should not be about working. You deserve some happiness in your personal life as well.'

'I am happy in my personal life, Dad.'

'Lorelai, are you still seeing Jas..'

'No, God no Dad.' she cut him quickly before he could finish saying his name. 'I am seeing Luke. You've met him, he was at Rory's graduation and her birthday party.'

'Ah yes, the fellow that your mother calls 'the ice man'. He owns a diner doesn't he?'

'Yes, the one in the same.'

'So do I get to officially get to meet him at some point?'

'Well, he was going to join us tonight but Cesar got sick and Lane is not working tonight so he couldn't join us.'

'I'm glad you are happy.'

'Thanks Dad. I hope you work things out with Mom, I want you to be happy too.'

Richard finished his drink and stood up. 'Thank you for inviting me. Lorelai?'

'Yes?'

'I'm proud of you.'

'Thank you, Dad.'

* * *

Tying up some loose strings. Next chapter will be Rory retuning home and some Luke/Lorelai goodness.


End file.
